A Love For Davis
by Shadow-Assassin
Summary: There's a dance at school and Kari's going with TK... This leaves Davis without a date... Can he find a date in time for the dance or will he be staying home and eating junkfood infront of the TV all night?


I changed this from a romance because some people didn't think it was romantic enough… If you think it is please tell me… I don't think I'm going to continue this story… I have too many others to work on… Plus NO ONE LIKED IT! I made up a character cause I haven't watched the show in a very long time because we are in the fourth season and I can't remember any characters other then the main ones from the second season… This may be a little out of character so I'm very sorry… Please read and review… Thank you very much… =^-^=

A Love For Davis

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! COME ON DAVIS! BEEP! WAKE UP! BEEP!" 

I awoke with a groan to my little blue digimon, DemiVeemon's terrible imitation of an alarm clock.

"I'm up already!" I groaned.

I slowly picked myself up off the ground and groggily walked towards the bathroom hitting my arm on my door on the way out. I groaned when I did so and continued on. DemiVeemon giggled and plopped back down on my bed for an extra few hours sleep. What a lazy digimon I had.

I looked at the closed door of the bathroom and sighed. As usual my sister June had gotten up before me to steal the bathroom. A sat outside the bathroom for about ten minutes groggily.

"June… Hurry up…" I finally said pounding on the door to get her attention and hold myself up at the same time with my other hand.

Suddenly the door whipped open and I was thrown to the floor with a "THUD"

"JUNE THAT WASN'T NICE!" I shouted out jumping up and shaking my fist in front of her face.

"Sorry Davis but you shouldn't be standing in front of the door in the first place," was all she said before walking into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

I groaned and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I looked in the mirror and sighed. As usual I looked like I'd just been through the blender. My hair was a mess, my eyes were bloodshot and I had something green stuck between my teeth from yesterday's salad dinner. I sighed and began to brush my teeth making sure to get rid of all the green gunk.

I quickly took a shower and got ready for school grabbing a piece of toast on the way out.

"Davis! What's the hurry?" My mom asked.

"I got to get to school early to ask Kari to the dance!" I shouted as I ran down the street shoving the toast in my mouth. The dance that was coming up was the annual formal. I couldn't wait to ask Kari out to it. She was the only girl I wanted to go with. She was kind and friendly and really pretty as well. Of course I'd probably be competing with TP. 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

I reached the school at about twenty to and leaned on a wall gasping for air.

"Are you ok Davis?" A sweet gentle voice asked.

I looked up to see Kari standing there looking concerned. It was just like her. She never thought about herself. She always thought about others. That's what I liked about her, she was always so nice to people.

"I'm ok Kari… Thanks," I smiled.

"Ok. Hurry up or we'll be late for our first class," She said.

"Before we go to class… There's something I wanted to ask you Kari," I said a little nervously.

"Sure Davis what is it?" Kari asked looking me in the eyes.

My face flushed and I looked towards the ground, "I was just wondering… If you'd go to the school dance with me on Friday." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry Davis… TK already asked me to the dance," She said. 

My face reddened, but this time more from anger then shyness. TL always got to everything before me. He always did everything right and never did anything stupid. Me on the other hand, I did everything wrong and I was always doing stupid things. I clenched my fists then relaxed not wanting to show that it mattered that much to me.

"Uh… Ok I can find someone else then," I said putting on a fake smile.

"Ok… I'm really sorry Davis… It's just that TK asked first," Kari explained.

"Ya, it's ok Kari," I said, "Let's get to class already." 

"Ok," She nodded and the two of us walked towards our class, which was geography. 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

I wasn't paying attention in class again. I was thinking about those few words Kari had said. TK asked first. She'd probably have ditched me if he'd asked her after I had anyway, right? I thought to myself angrily. Then I sighed to myself… no she wouldn't. She was too nice of a person. She'd never do something like that.

"Davis? Can you answer the question please?" The teacher asked all of a sudden. He must have heard my sigh and realized I wasn't paying attention.

I slowly looked up confused to see the whole class looking at me, "Uhh… What was a question sir?"

"You weren't listening again… Detention after school, " The teacher said. She hadn't even given me a chance. It was so like him. I bet if TA had been in the same situation then he would have let him off easy giving him the question again.

The students giggled at me and Kari gave me a sorry look. TK, who was also in the class, looked at me with a sorry look as well. My face reddened with embarrassment and I put my head on my desk.

"TK… How about you? Can you give us the answer please?" The teacher asked.

I clenched my fists waiting for TB's reply. No doubt he would get it write. He always did.

" Uh… Yes sir… The capital of Quebec is Quebec city," TK answered then looked over to me with the same sorry look.

"Very good, thank you TK. It's nice to know that someone has been paying attention," The teacher said looking over at me.

I looked up from my desk and shrugged it off brushing it deep within me to worry about later. I paid attention for the rest of the class worried that the teacher would catch me off guard again.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

After school I went to my first period class for my detention. 

I walked in and noticed that there was only one other person there. It was a girl about my age with long wavy black hair tied up in a high ponytail. She looked over as I walked in and smiled. She had a beautiful smile. She was wearing a light purple sleeveless shirt with a black unbuttoned T-shirt over it and blue jeans. I sort of remembered her from my English class the previous year. She'd been a fairly quiet girl. She seemed pretty nice though. She'd sat directly to my left and I even remembered doing several projects with her.

I sat next to her and smiled back, "I'm Davis, but you can just call me Davis."

"She giggled and smiled at me and said in a slightly teasing voice, "Well Davis. I'm Karen, but you can just call me Karen."

"So what are you here for?" I asked curiously.

"I wasn't paying attention in class," She said with a sigh.

"Same here," I said.

"What where you thinking about?" She asked.

"Stuff…" I replied not really wanting to talk about it.

"I see… Well I was thinking about the dance… I still haven't got a date and I don't think anyone's going to ask me," She said with a sigh.

She wanted to go to the dance but she had no date… I wanted to go to the dance but I had no date… It was like destiny. I held in my grin and took a deep breath.

"Well… Maybe we could go? As friends I mean," I said blushing a bit. I was never really good with talking to girls about stuff like that.

She smiled, "I'd love to."

I almost choked right there. She'd said yes to me. She wanted to go to the dance with me. I was ecstatic. I'd show TG that I wasn't some pathetic looser who couldn't get a date.

"Great!" I said grinning, "Where do you want to meet?" 

"How about we meet outside the school at eight… Less hassle then," She smiled.

"Ok," I replied still grinning like an idiot.

"Ok you two. Not more talking. You have work to do," The teacher said walking into the classroom.

I groaned and started on the five-page essay the teacher wanted handed in the next day on how to pay attention in class. What was I suppose to write? I should always pay attention in class. It is good to pay attention in class. It will help you to learn and be smart. Right…

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

It was the evening of the dance and I was completely nervous. My mom made me wear this silly black penguin suit with a tie and June was laughing hysterically at me.

"Oh be quiet June!" I sneered sticking out my tongue.

"I'm sorry Davis but you look so ridiculous," She giggled again.

"Not as ridiculous as you look when you see Matt, Lobster Face," I shot back.

June just crossed her arms and walked out of the room.

"Stop fighting with your sister dear… Well… Ok, you're all ready sweetie… Now remember… Have fun and be careful," My mom said.

I rolled my eyes, "I know, I know!"

"Ok I just don't want anything to go wrong sweetie," My mom said kissing me on the cheek, "You know I love you."

I glared at her and wiped my cheek before walking out the door to the car. Parents… Sheesh… My dad was driving me to the dance and I purposely made him drop me off a block away from the school.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

When I got to the school Karen was waiting outside for me on the steps. She was wearing a long plain purple sleeveless dress with her hair down. Her hair reached down to her waist and it made her look extremely elegant. I walked over to her and she stood up smiling.

"Hey there Karen! Sorry I'm late. I got caught up. Parents and all that," I said with a laugh.

"I know mine did that same thing. Parents are way too over protective," She said rolling her eyes.

"So you want to go in now?" I asked.

"Ya, let's go," She smiled, "No sense in standing out here like idiots."

We headed to the door where we needed to pay and I handed the guy six dollars also paying for Karen.

"Thanks," She said, "But I could have paid."

"No problem. Forget about it," I said grinning nervously.

We walked into the dance hall and I looked around for my friends. There were so many people there, half of which I didn't recognize. Tall people, short people, thin people, large people. We were aloud to invite people from other schools so many of the people weren't even from our school.

Just when I though I wasn't going to find my friends I heard a familiar voice, "Hey Davis!" Came a voice.

I turned to see Ken and Yolie dancing a little ways off. I smiled to them and waved. They seemed to be having a lot of fun. I was still amazed that Ken had actually asked Yolie to the dance and even more amazed when she'd said yes. I had thought that they didn't like each other. Yolie had liked him before she knew he was the digimon emperor but it changed with that information. I guess after all we'd been through and all Ken had done to redeem himself she'd changed her mind again.

I looked around some more and saw Cody dancing with a girl he'd had a crush on since grade three. She was his height with shoulder length hair and braces. He'd finally got the nerve to ask her out after TK had told him it couldn't been as bad as what we'd all been through together. TK was always full of good advice. I sighed and brushed the thought away. I wasn't going to let anything distract me from having fun. 

"So, do you want to dance Davis?" Karen asked looking over at the people dancing.

"Uh… Ya sure," I smiled taking her hand as we headed off to the dance floor. We were just in time for a slow dance. Great… I wasn't very good at slow dancing. It made me nervous dancing so close to a girl like that. I gently put my arms around her waist and she put hers around my neck. Somehow I didn't feel so nervous dancing with her.

We danced to two songs before I noticed Kari and TK dancing a little ways off. I smiled at them half-heartedly and once again shrugged away any negative thoughts. I was here to have fun and that was what I was going to do. Nothing was going to ruin this day for me.

They looked over to me and smiled. I guess they felt happy that I had a date as well. They weren't really as bad as I sometimes made them out to be. They cared for each other as well as others. I guess that's what made them such great people to be around. They were two of my best friends. Sometimes I guess I sort of forgot that. TD often got on my nerves with his boy scout attitude but that was just the way he was. It wasn't his fault. He was my friend… and so was Kari and I wasn't going to let myself forget that. Not anymore.

I turned back to Karen who was smiling at me. She put her head on my shoulder and we danced like that for the rest of the song and the next, which ended up being a faster song. I didn't care much though. People stared but they weren't stares of laughter… They were stares of envy.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

It was a great night. The two of us danced most of the night and talked and got to know each other better. I introduced her to the others who all seemed to get along great with her as well. She was an amazing person. She was more into art and music then sports but that was cool too. Though she did love soccer and enjoyed a lot of the other things that I liked. We were very alike in so many ways. I thought I was in heaven, and I guess I sort of was.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

After the dance I walked her home. She didn't live too far and had walked to the dance, but I didn't feel right leaving her to walk home on her own. I knew the kinds of things that could happen when you weren't careful. The digital world had taught me that. 

After about five minutes we reached her house. It was a small inviting home with a small garden of lovely little flowers and lights going down the driveway. We stopped at her steps and she looked at me smiling.

"I had a great night Davis… Thank you," She smiled.

"I did too Karen. I'm kinda glad I got detention when I did," I grinned.

"Me too," She said in a gentle voice walking up to me and kissing me on the cheek. 

My face went hot and she giggled at my expression. 

"Maybe we could go to the next dance together," She suggested.

"Ya! That'd be great!" I nearly shouted. I cupped my hand over my mouth and she giggled again.

"You're a really sweet guy Davis," She said before she walked into her house.

"Bye…" I said as she shut the door. I nearly lost my balance and could tell I had a goofy grin on my face. I turned to head towards my house then turned to look back one more time.

Karen was looking at me through the window and waved with her fingers before closing the blinds slowly.

I sighed to myself… This was different then it had been with Kari… I guess it had been just a silly crush… Well… maybe not… This time though, I knew I was really in _love_. 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

I hope you liked this story… I got the idea from Midget & Munchkin's (Midget Munchkin) story **Kari, TI, and ME… **So I would really like to thank them both… Please read and review down in the little box and the bottom! =^-^=

**PS to all the people who sent in FLAMES! I am very sorry that you did not like my story but I just thought that Davis deserved someone. I know he did love Kari but you know how people are. If they can't have the person they want they often try to make themselves believe that it didn't mater and that it wasn't really love. If you don't like the story then don't bother reading it. I just liked Davis so much that I thought he deserved someone of his own. I like Kari and TK together so I didn't want to put Davis with Kari. I was considering him with Yolie, which would have been kind of cute since they have this adorable feud going on but decided against it because Yolie and Ken fans would be offended and I also like those two together. That's why I created a new character just for Davis. A beautiful young girl, with a kind heart and a good since of humour.******


End file.
